In the Shadows
by DemongirlIzumi
Summary: Harry, Draco and...a buch of shadows... wait...WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Harry Potter and co. but I do own Nieta Nyx, Jin Stone, and Evalon Stone and I will sue if I find them on a story I didn't write eyes readers carefully

Draco: Hits Izumi QUIT SCARING THE READERS!

Izumi: What'd I dooooo?

Harry:snickers

Izumi: glares at Harry here's the story Walks over to Harry and yells 'I'm the writer here! Do you want something bad to happen to you!'

Chapter 1

Harry stood carefully on the monkey bars in the small playground only 3 blocks from the Dursley's. His eyes were slightly glazed and his balance slightly off. Yet, he still managed to stand straight take a balanced front flip off.

Hearing someone clear the throat, and his head snapped to see a person he had never seen before…or at least, he thought he'd never seen before.

"What are you doing?" The person asked rudely. Harry stared at this person, unfazed.

"W-whho...aare...yoou?" The person stared at Harry strangely before shaking his head.

"You're drunk aren't you? Dear lord, come on." Harry let this person take him away, not totally sure what was happening.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

Harry woke to a surrounding he wasn't quiet familiar with. The walls glowed of a dark black aura and the room was lit by candles. He sat up slowly, his head pulsing violently.

"Here, take this. It should get rid of the pain." Harry looked towards the speaker only to see a bottle in his way. He took the bottle and chugged down the liquid not truly caring what it might do to him. He turned back to the speaker to see the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy…and yet, they weren't really cold but concerned which truly frightened Harry.

"What the hell happened to you? When I found you, you were completely trashed." Draco asked calmly. Harry raised one eyebrow and stared at Draco. Confusion soon crossed his face as he tried to figure out what was happening.

_Ok I don't know where I am only that I'm with Malfoy. **I'm With Malfoy**! And he's acting civil towards me. _

"Potter! Hello?" Harry looked up at Draco once more before standing and brushing off the invisible dirt on his clothing.

"Well…not that this hasn't been…interesting, but I think I'll be going."

"Potter, if you know what's good for you, you'll sit your pretty little ass down." Harry fell back, as if he'd been hit. He stared at Draco eyes wide.

_Did I hear correctly or did Malfoy just talk like a bloody muggle…and…did he just call my ass pretty! _

"Now, you won't be leaving till your healed. You took a really bad fall last night." Harry just continued to stare at Draco, eyes still wide. At that moment the weirdest quote popped into Harry's head.

_Reach out or you'll even miss that light_

Izumi: waaaait…what happened to Harry…flips through writing…

Harry: eyes widen you…don't…know!

Draco: starts laughing stupid!

Izumi: glares at Draco please review…Harry shall give you cookies goes after Draco


	2. chapter 2

Izumi: OMG! I FIGURED OUT WHAT HAPPEN TO HARRY!

Harry: OO it took you an entire day

Draco: Dude, you're sooo stupid maaaan feels like an American

Izumi: blink blink ok then…on with the story.

Chapter 2

**Sick of circling the same road  
Sick of bearing the guilt  
So open the windows to cool off  
And heat pours in instead**

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone

Harry didn't quite understand it. There he was, with Draco Malfoy, and he was alive.

_Oh bloody hell. They finally got to me…I'm starting to hallucinate _

"Hello! I asked you something." Harry stared at Draco blankly, as though not understanding English.

"Ok…quit looking at me like that. I'll ask you again, what made you want to get completely wasted like that?" Draco asked.

_There it is again! What did he live in America! _

Harry thought slowly over the past 24 hours that he could remember. He began to shake violently as the horrid moment washed through his body. He grew pale and his eyes widened.

**All my efforts to clean me  
Leave me putrid and filthy  
And how can you look at me  
When I can't stand myself**

I'm tired to be honest  
I'm nobody

Draco watched this display and his eyes widen as well.

"What the fuck is happening." He thought aloud. He slowly reached out to Harry to pull him out of his daze. Harry flinched and looked up. Catching site of Draco, Harry calmed realizing where he was.

"Are…you ok?" Draco asked softly.

"I'm fine…leave me alone." Harry snapped. He stood and tried to walk out of the room.

"Sit your ass down!" Draco growled. Harry jumped slightly and sat down.

"Now explain what just happened here."

**Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone**

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only running in just your strength alone

Harry gulped and slowly began his story.

"Well…" Harry sucked in hair deeply and tears began to fall from his eyes. Draco watched quietly before deciding to wrap his arms around Harry's small form. Harry broke out in loud sobs, shaking his head frantically. He didn't understand, didn't Draco hate him?

_What the hell is going on! And why won't I just hit him! _

Harry pulled away from Draco and wiped his eyes. He stood and quietly walked to the door.

"Just leave me the hell alone alright." He then opened the door and ran.

**I tried to kill you  
You tried to save me**

You save me  
You save me  
You save me  
You save me

Harry walked slowly across the empty streets. He wasn't so sure where he was, or where he was going for that matter. He only wanted to get away.

Suddenly, he felt strong arms wrap around him, not allowing him to turn or even move.

"I only want to help you…I'm not the same person I was. Plus…you can get hurt in this part of town. The muggles aren't too friendly." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. He pulled away and turned. Sighing, Harry turned and followed him. Feeling he truly had no other choice. Behind him, eyes lurked slowly out of the shadows before once again disappearing.

**Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone**

Perfect in weakness  
I'm only running in just your strength alone

Izumi: Ummmm…wow…I wrote that oO

Harry: Wtf were those eyes from!

Izumi: You'll find out

Draco: Review my peeps!

Izumi and Harry: hide in a corner truly afraid

Draco: um…ok…much love. Peace out


	3. Chapter 3

Izumi: OMG! Things are going to get better smirks

Draco and Harry: What do you mean? OO

Izumi: You'll see

Chapter 3

Draco stared at the beautiful creature lying across his bed. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Harry was asleep, in his apartment in the ghettos of London (A/N: HAHAHAHA Rich boy Draco in the ghettos of London! Draco: Do you want to die?) and Harry hadn't killed him. It was…very strange.

Harry stirred softly and sat up. He stared softly at Draco for awhile.

"Where am I?" Harry muttered. He then remembered and shot a glare at Draco. He stood and looked around. Seeing as he had nothing of his own there, he turned back to Draco.

"I'm leaving. Got it?" Harry snapped. Draco's eyes widened as Harry began to leave, not bothering with an answer. Draco, acting quickly, pulled Harry back and pinned him to the nearest wall.

"NO! Don't you dare leave! I won't let you damn it!" Draco yelled. Feeling his eyes begin to water, he let go of Harry and turned around. He took a deep breath, grabbed something of his dresser, and left, leaving a rather confused Harry potter behind.

Draco walked the empty streets, eyes watering.

"Damn it! Stop fucking crying you wimp, you're still an m-m at heart!" Draco growled at himself. It was bad that he was disowned, but to not remember is name or the teachings. Pulling a pure silver gun, Draco shot into the shadows, smirking.

"Why'd you do that?" Draco, recognizing the voice, wiped away his tears and turned.

"No reason." Draco muttered, not wanting to alarm Harry. Harry stared at him for awhile, making Draco feel slightly uncomfortable.

Then with no warning, Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and began to pull Draco close. He then apperated to Grimmauld.

Once arriving, Draco panicked slightly.

"W-where are we?" Draco muttered eyes wide. All he could see was land and a muggle town not far. Harry handed Draco a slip of paper. He read the slip, the address locking itself in his mind. The paper turned to flames and looked up to see a large home. Bigger than the manor.

"This is Grimmauld place. And you'll be staying here since you didn't want me to leave you there." Harry answered Draco's previous question with a smug look across his face. Draco blushed and followed Harry into the castle like home.

Entering Grimmauld, the two boys heard a loud screech.

"HARRY!" Harry turned to the voice to see Hermione and Ginny.

"Hi." Harry smiled softly.

"Harry mate…what's Malfoy doing here?" Harry turned to Ron who stood calmly behind the two bubbling girls. Harry turned to Malfoy who had not realized his name had been spoken.

"Malfoy." Draco didn't turn to him, but instead continued to look at the beautiful home before him. Grimmauld, under the construction of Mrs. Weasley, had gained its old beautiful shine.

"DRACO!" Draco's head snapped as he turned to Harry.

"What?" Harry just stared at Draco.

"What? What the fuck do you want? Quit staring at me like that, dang." Draco turned away from Harry and once again, examined the home.

"Um...Draco is with me. I'm still trying to figure out what's going on." Harry spoke turning back to Ron.

"Join the club; I'm still trying to figure out why you were the way you were when I found you." Draco muttered. Harry chose to ignore the comment and walked up the stairs.

"Come on Jack arse. I'll show you to your bloody room." Harry growled. Draco followed him, knowing he was talking to him.

Harry opened a door and turned to Draco.

"The bathroom his the next door on the right. My bedroom is down to the end of the hall, turn left and it's the first door on the right. There are probably over 300 rooms in this place so I suggest you go exploring unless you don't want to be found. Dinner is normally at 6 and if you insult any of the people with in this home, you're out. Got it memorized?" Harry spoke quickly, one eyebrow raised, and a smirk across his face.

Draco stared at Harry for a minute before pulling Harry close, realizing what Harry was doing.

"Fuck you." Draco growled. He then crashed his lips against Harry's briefly before pulling away, walking into his room, and closing the door in Harry's face. Harry smirked and walked away. He still wasn't quite sure what was going on but he knew things would clear up soon.

Izumi: OMG! What will happen next?

Harry: you already know!

Draco: YES! I Kissed…looks around Review please so something fun will happen in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Izumi: Spazs Eliora you are soooooo right! It lacks plot…somewhat…and it is short!

Draco: She has a plot…but right now she's trying to make it confusing

Harry: Isn't she evil!

Izumi: Glares Suuuuure….

Chapter 4

Draco found himself back at his home. He smiled to himself and walked into his apartment. He picked up a few journals on the floor and looked up to see letters scattered across the floor. Picking on up he read over the contents.

_Draco, _

_I found that the shadows you speak of are called a _**_Penumbria_**_paene, pene__ Latin 'almost' + __umbra__ Latin ' shadow' . These creatures take life…one at a time in order to gain a human disguise. Nothing can kill these creatures but I've found that gun shots ward them off. Be careful. They are after you. _

_Always watch your back_

_Snape _

Draco slowly sighed. He still remembered his major meeting with the creatures.

Flashback

catch me as I fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

_Draco ran down the street as fast as he could with Harry's drunken body over his shoulder. The shadows quickly followed him. _

_"What do they want from you!" Draco cried out. He had just barely escaped the small park where the shadows had surrounded. It made no since…why did they want to Harry?_

Don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

_He arrived at his apartment and ran in closing the door behind him. He tried to close the door but the shadows pushed against the door. The seeped in and headed for Harry who was now sprawled across the floor. _

_"NO! Leave him alone! GET AWAY!" Draco quickly pushed himself from the door and wrapped his arms around Harry, offering his body instead of Harry's. The shadows began to wrap around Draco's neck before pulling away and leaving the apartment._

I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away

_In the shadows place was a black skull on his collar bone. He'd been marked and the shadows would return for him. He began to cry in relief, he'd saved Harry at the expense of his own life and he'd make sure it never was a lost cause. He'd protect Harry with his life. _

don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die

fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me I fear  
she beckons me shall I give in  
upon my end shall I begin  
forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

End flashback

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and turned quickly. There stood Harry, arms now crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked calmly.

"Getting some stuff. Let's go." Draco answered. He turned from Harry and left the apartment. Once outside, he took a deep breath, able to breath calmly. He felt a hand turn him around and met emerald eyes.

"Explain to me what's going on. You've changed, and there is something bothering you." Harry growled.

"It's nothing." Draco answered. He apperated to Grimmauld and headed straight to his room trying not to think of the burning caused by the skull. The shadows were calling and the urge to go to them was hard to ignore.

"Explain to me what's going on." Draco continued to walk, ignoring Harry. Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and turned him around pulling him close.

"Explain." Draco kept quiet. Harry's eyes darkened and he swiftly crashed his lips against Draco's. He licked the boy's lower lip and slipped his tongue inside of the hot mouth. Draco moaned into his mouth. Harry smirked into the kiss and pulled Draco closer. They slowly battled for dominance, Harry winning.

Pulling away for air, Draco smirked.

"I'm not telling you shit." Draco whispered. He pulled away from Harry and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair and turned to face a wide-eyed Ron.

"Harry?" Immediately knowing what Ron was saying, Harry just shrugged.

"I think I might like the git…" He then walked past Ron, leaving him speechless.

Izumi: Pretty…RON'S A CHERRY!

Harry: um….

Ron: NO I AM NOT!

Draco: .. looks around this is getting good…

Hermione: watches Ron and Izumi argue Review…it'll get better…I swear…


End file.
